


Chika and Mito Talk About Incest

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Sibling Incest, it's really just a discussion about incest and not actual incest happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Chika and Mito has a discussion about incest and whether or not they should have sex with each other.
Kudos: 19





	Chika and Mito Talk About Incest

“Hey Mito-nee, what do you think about incest?”

Laying in bed and holding the magazine above her face as she reads and sucks on her lollipop, Mito gives no exaggerated reactions like one would expect an older sister to make upon hearing such a question from her little sister. Instead, she just pops the lollipop out of her mouth with one hand and responds nonchalantly, “Why, what’s up?”

“I dunno, I was just thinking.” Chika says just as nonchalantly, as she lies on the floor on her tummy and reads the manga she borrowed from Riko. “Like, I know that there’s all that stuff about inbreeding and stuff, but like, we’re both girls, right? It shouldn’t matter, right?”

“I suppose not.” Mito sticks the lollipop back in her mouth so she can have a free hand with which to turn the page in her magazine, which she is only marginally reading now. With her mouth full of candy, she mumbles, “I don’t think having kids is the only problem though.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s probably true.” Not seeming very convinced, Chika puts the manga away and looks up at night, deep in thought. “Like, I guess if I’m still like… 16 or something, and you’re like 22, I guess that wouldn’t be okay.”

“Mhmm, yeah, that.” Deciding that she can’t really focus on reading anymore, Mito sets the magazine aside and rolls onto her stomach, looking down at her little sister with an indifferent expression. “But even like, even if you’re like 20 or something, I think it would probably still be weird. Mostly just because I’m so much older than you, and like… have a job and whatnot.”

“A job?” Chika looks thoroughly puzzled as she stares confoundedly at her sister, trying to bridge the gap between job and incest.

“Er, I said that weirdly.” Mito shrugs, “I mean more like… uhh, like you don’t have a job and whatnot, which is why you have to live with us still. I can save up and move out if I want. So this puts us in an unequal situation where if we do do incest, since like… uhh, I dunno. Like you’re kind of still a dependent even if you’re an adult, you know?”

“I think I know… what you’re getting at.” As Chika slowly puts the pieces of the puzzle together, she furrows her brows and nibbles on the inside of her cheek, deep in thought like never before. “Like… you have more power in the dynamic of us being together, so it would mean… gasp, you could become corrupt with power and leverage it against me! Like, be like ‘Chika-chii, if you don’t be a good girl for me… I’ll tell on you!’ Like that!”

“Wh-what? Geez, like I’d tell mom something like that!” Mito blushes at that surprising impression her little sister did of her, and shakes her head, “I mean, yeah, at least you do understand what I’m getting at, just… yeah. We do have a power imbalance that I don’t think would make it… I guess, safe for us to do that. N-not that I would want to like… take advantage of you or force you into anything like that. I’m not like that!”

“Hehe, I know, I know Mito-nee. You’re a good oneechan.” Chika snickers, and sticks her tongue out at her sister, before returning to a more placid smile. “That does make me wonder though. If we’re both consenting adults without any kind of leverage against each other, wouldn’t that mean that it would be okay for us to have a sexual relationship?”

“I… I suppose that’s true.” Mito says hesitantly, realizing that Chika’s absolutely right. “Ah, although, I feel like even if that is the case, we probably shouldn’t though, since it would just make things really awkward.”

“Oh, I suppose that’s true…”

“Yeah, like. It would completely recontextualize our relationship, as sisters, as friends. Like, would it still be okay for us to just hang out like this and chat about stuff like this without it feeling weird? Would it still be okay for us to show affection by hugging or… uhh, cuddling too, I guess. Without it reminding us of our relationship?”

“Hmm, I suppose that is true…”

“Yeah. I feel like it would probably put us both in a pretty awkward and uncomfortable situation if we do end up having a relationship like that.” Mito explains her train of thought, before her eyes turn to the manga Chika has been reading. “Like… I suppose it would be pretty idyllic if we have a sexual relationship, and it turns out to be just like in those manga you got from Riko, where we’re just always lovestruck and whatnot, but… realistically I feel like it would probably just be pretty uncomfortable and awkward. Like, how’re we supposed to like… be around Shima-nee at that point, you know?”

“Mhmm, yeah. Not to mention, it would be a huge secret to keep from mom too.” Chika adds, internally a little disappointed to admit to herself that it would indeed probably not be like in the manga she’s reading, “Even if we know there’s nothing actually wrong with incest under the right circumstances, I don’t think we’d ever be able to convince mom of that. So it would always have to be a big awkward secret to keep from her.”

“That’s right.”

“Mhmm.”

An awkward moment of silence, before the two sisters returned to their original reading positions, and Chika concludes, “I suppose that means we probably shouldn’t have sex.”

“I agree, we probably shouldn’t.”

“Yeah! Good talk, Mito-nee.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you guys are having a good holidays, I'm sorry I've been so silent lately. It be like that. Have this thing I just threw together in like half an hour.


End file.
